Take the Evil Away
by preserved-in-a-new-land
Summary: Kairi has the same nightmare over and over...what does it mean? She seeks magical help. She finds much more than she knew she was looking for. She is warped into much more than just a bad dream. SoraxKairi Disclaimer: I do not own KH 1 or 2. READ & REVIEW
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_She hit the floor with a loud, threatening smack. Pain pulsed through her head, causing a gut-wrenching throbbing to occur. She opened her eyes. Where was she? She couldn't remember anything that had happened recently, just falling, deeper and deeper into an unknown vicinity. She found with her eyes a blurry, dark surrounding that had no end or beginning. Anyone…anything could be looming ominously just beside her, and she would fail to know. She muted her breathing, shut her eyes, and tried to tune her hearing to be as sensitive as possible in regards to possible prowlers. She heard nothing, but somehow…she could tell that something was there. Yes, subconsciously she knew that someone…something was near. But the more vital question was: Was it here to help her, or to hurt her?_

_She kept still while on the stony floor of the looming chamber, wondering when the thing she was sensing would approach her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight. Though she was utterly blind in the evil of the darkness, she slowly turned her head slightly to the left. A faint scratching noise was approaching her at a fast pace…was it claws against the rough, stony floor?_

_She stood to run, but where would she go? Would she smack into a wall or trip? She figured that it would be better to pass out from a collision then to experience being tortured with her senses so aware. Would she be tortured? Maybe this thing wanted to help. She hesitated from her running stance for a moment, and it wasn't spent in her favor. _

_A slashing claw scraped against her back, causing blood to ooze at a dangerous pace. It then wrapped around her torso, and dragged her farther into the depth of the darkness._

--


	2. Chapter 1: A Looming Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own KH 1 or 2 or any of characters. They all belong to Square Enix and Disney. I only own the idea of the story. that's all!! :)

Chapter One: Looming Nightmares and Unsafe Situations

Kairi woke suddenly, uncomfortably sticky from sweat. She glanced around herself, still slightly disoriented. She could see that it was her small, but safe room. She ran her pale fingers through her unusually tinted reddish-brown hair, and pushed her covers off her. She stood up and examined her bed. It was so damp with sweat that you could've mistaken it for something else... She covered it up with her sheets, embarrassed, and walked slowly over to her mirror. It showed a slightly frightful reflection. Kairi's cheeks were flushed almost to the point where it looked unnatural, and there were several blotches here and there covering her face. Other than the blotches, she was completely pale, if not too pale, and her eyes seemed to dull a bit from their usual bright state. Her thin, white, night dress was wrinkled and misshapen, an effect of her frantic tossing and turning. She was biting her lip out of force of habit; it was what Kairi did when she was upset or troubled.

This was the millionth time she'd had this dream, each one with the same outcome. It was becoming so regular, so routine, that even while asleep, she tried to run away. But she couldn't. The nightmare wouldn't let her.

The silence made her worried; the nightmare she'd just had was still very vivid and intact. But when _wasn't_ it intact? Anyone else she'd ever known who'd had nightmares realized that the images faded away gradually, making the dream seem a bit sketchy, vague, and foolish. For Kairi, it was very different. The realness, for one, made it very hard to rid the pictures from her mind. Secondly, since the nightmare was so repetitive, it didn't give her time to rid of it before she had it again. It was forever engraved in her memory. And with that, she became skittish, jerky, and hopeless. Her friends worried for her health, but no longer visited her. She was too unhappy to be enjoyable company.

She grabbed a robe from her small door and paced into her small kitchen area. It was yellow, with small yellow tiles. There was a white cabinet or two, and they were stained with age. She moved right past the undersized refrigerator, the place in which she usually surrendered to in the morning, and opened a small cabinet under the sink. She grabbed the thick, thin paged phonebook. The flipped through it for a while, and then realized that the internet would be a much easier thing to use, instead of the yellow pages. She sauntered out of the kitchen and back to her room at a fast pace. She sat down and pressed the machine's "ON" button. Her out-dated computer took for what seemed an eternity to load its front page, so she eventually gave in to the refrigerator that seemed to be calling her name. She was hungry!

Kairi grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down for the second time at her computer. She clicked the button that brought her to the internet, and typed in, "magic".

**You typed in "magic"**

**Results: **

**Will this help?**

**-Magic spells**

**-Conductors of magic spells**

**-Charms**

**-Curses**

**-Hexes**

**--**The Magic Hairbrush will work wonders on scraggly, brittle, and frizzed hair. It will leave your tangles silky smooth after just one pull of The Magic Hairbrush!

Kairi clicked 'Conductors of magic spells'.

Conductors of magic spells, charms, curses, and hexes are often referred to as witches, wizards, sorcerers, etc. In general, they are referred to as conductors or creators of magic spells, if you may. Conductors of magic spells are those who can conjure up spells or anything to do with magic. Not everyone can do this successfully; no one even knows HOW they can do it, or how they are different from others who can't. This can be genetic in most cases, but some others can develop "powers" through much practice and training.

-article by Marc Greene

--Find a wizard!! Click this link to find a location near you!

Kairi clicked the link. A new window popped up, showing all of the locations of people in the magic profession. She sifted through the long list of people, wondering whether or not if her tantalizing dream was really worth what she was looking through. But just thinking about the nightmare she had shoved shivers down her spine. Maybe it WAS worth all of this after all. Whatever it took to make the dreams go away, whatever cost, she would pay it gladly. She scrolled down the list some more, and found a name and a street just outside the city. Her eyes were sparkled with anxiety as she combed her hair out and pulled it back into a small ponytail (her strangely tinted hair wasn't very long). She pulled on some clothes, and headed out the door.

Kairi climbed into her small, indigo car and drove towards the outskirts of the city, through the congested streets of the place she'd lived in all of her life. She had just turned fifteen, but unlike most others her age, she lived completely alone. **(Author's Note: somehow she was able to obtain a car even though she is under-age…the government let her own one because she lives alone…?) **Her parents were murdered long ago, by an unknown force. She could remember the police reports she had received when she was only seven years old. There were cuts and scrapes covering both of their bodies, she had been told. She was offered pictures; even as a little tyke, she had known to refuse them. Those horrible words written on those uncaring pieces of paper telling her exactly how they had been hurt would some day, even if that day was still very far away, would leave her memory. But pictures of the murder scene? If she had seen those, they would certainly engrave themselves into her mind forever and ever to come.

Kairi reached the city limits; she had only 10 miles or so until she reached her destination. The streets here were still cramped and small, but slightly more spaced out than the city she lived in. Instead of cramped apartments and condos, there were small houses with cute front yards. There were trees here and there, complimenting the small space. She went through the city's downtown, which was really just the main intersection of the town. It had a couple restaurants here and there, and little shops with white picket fences in front of them. There was a city bell, surrounded by a small, white, narrow gazebo. Kairi drove a little farther, and turned onto the street of the magician and slowed down her small car. Though she was a bit too young to drive in general, she was a skilled driver.

She crawled through the narrow street, searching for the address she had written down on a small scrap of paper. She spotted it just as she was about to pass it completely and jerked her car to a jolting stop. It was a small, yellow house with off-white shutters, and a white door. It had a small, but very green front yard that complimented the home's cute look. She parked the car in front of the house and climbed out, checking the address once more, to make sure she had the correct numbers. She walked up slowly, using the footpath. She was careful not to step on the forest-y colored lawn. She knocked at the door, hard and slow, three times. Kairi waited a moment or two, and heard the lock click. The small, pale door creaked open a few inches. "Yes?" a small, thick voice asked.

"Um…is this…is this the home of, um, Mr. Richard Brown?"

"Yes, it is," the voice answered. The door opened several more inches, showing a curious man behind it. Richard Brown was a small, broad man, with a large nose and circular glasses.

Kairi had to tilt her head downwards a bit, to meet Mr. Brown's eyes. He was several inches shorter than her slightly under-average 5'4" figure. Besides his height, he seemed to be an average looking man.

She had hoped that the way he looked would've given her some sort of clue as to if he was a wizard or not. He was a regularly dressed man with regular-looking features. She felt embarrassed, but compelled, to ask him if his profession was something to do with magic or not.

"Um, Mr. Brown?"

He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"I was wondering if you were, um, a…magic person or not."

She internally smacked her head. She could've worded that a little differently. She could've said it in a more mature way. Her cheeks flushed a few shades deeper than her natural pale skin.

Mr. Brown smiled. "Yes, actually, I am."

Kairi closed her eyes and let out a huff of relief. "Then you are the one I am looking for," she said, opening her eyes again.

Mr. Brown smiled, and said, "Why don't you come in, and I can try to help you."

"Okay," Kairi said, stepping slowly into the man's house. In the back of her mind, she had a brief thought of how potentially dangerous it was to walk into a man's house alone; especially a man who seemed to live by himself. She pushed the thought away, attacking it with an argument that said he was a nice enough-seeming man who wanted to help her. But she reassured herself completely, remembering that she had a can of pepper spray in her bag. Just in case…

A small living room-looking space greeted her as she walked in farther.

"Have a seat, if you may," Mr. Brown said, gesturing to one of the cushioned chairs in the room. Kairi chose a small, blue chair and sat down, setting her purse in her lap. Mr. Brown chose the seat that was across from hers and sat down as well. "What is it that you are in need of magical performance?" he asked.

"Well," Kairi began, taking a deep breath, "I've been having this dream…this nightmare. And I've been having it every night now. It's always stuck with me; I used to get it just once a while. Now I get it every night."

"Hmm…that's an unusual case," Mr. Brown mused. He thought for a second.

This made Kairi nervous. She'd fervently hoped that this was just a common scenario that could be easily fixed. She'd prayed that there was someone—anyone that also had this problem. That wasn't the case though, it seemed.

"Hmm…" Mr. Brown said again. "Well, is there any common thing that you're afraid of? Spiders, bugs, loud noises, surprise birthday parties?"

Kairi shook her head. "No, sir."

"Hmm…" he said again. "This case is certainly one that is most unusual. I don't think I can help you much with your trouble, so let me recommend someone that has a bit more skill than I." Mr. Brown adjusted his spectacles and pulled a pen out of his pocket. There was a pad of paper on the small glass coffee table; he ripped a piece off and scribbled a name, city, and address with messy handwriting.

He handed her the paper and she put it into her purse. "Thank you for trying, Mr. Brown. And thank you for the new address. I appreciate it. Most people wouldn't direct a person somewhere else when it wouldn't present them with an advantage."

"You're certainly welcome…I apologize, I didn't get your name."

"Oh! It's Kairi; I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself earlier."

"It's alright, Kairi…what an unusual name." He repeated it again, trying out the sound of it. Kairi stood from her seat in the blue chair, and Mr. Brown stood as well.

"Thank you, Mr. Brown," Kairi said once more, turning towards the direction of the door.

But a force restrained her from progressing towards the door any farther. Kairi snapped her head around to see Mr. Brown gripping her upper arm. Mr. Brown pulled her to him in a forceful way, and smashed his lips against hers in a foul way. He smacked his other hand on her bottom.

Alarmed, she slammed her free fists against his chubby chest, trying to push him away. She bit his lip so hard that she tasted blood before she could free herself. She staggered backwards, catching herself before she fell. Mr. Brown wiped the blood off of his mouth.

Kairi yanked at her purse zipper, but it wouldn't budge. Panicky and at a loss of time, she ripped the strap off, creating a gap in the material. Mr. Brown waddled over to where she was, fists clenched and a cruel expression twisting his face. He looked like a monster. She grabbed the small, cold metal can and sprayed it right at his face. He slapped his hand to his face, covering his now highly irritated eyes. She kicked him as hard as she could in a very sensitive area and threw the empty metal can at his head. He fell backwards into the coffee table, moaning in pain.

"Nasty perv!" she called as she ran out the door. She slammed into her tiny car and jammed the key into the lock. Kairi yanked the door open and threw herself into the car. She slammed the door and smashed her foot onto the pedal.

Kairi went twice the speed limit; racing through the tiny streets of whatever the town was called. She wanted to forget everything about today; she wanted to block it out of her mind and never reach it again.

She quivered and shook, trying to control the moisture in her eyes that would soon spill over. She locked her jaw tight to keep from crying. It ached and pain shot through her mouth. She let it go. Tears gushed out of her eyes, making it extremely hard to see through the windshield. She was shaking so hard that her limbs became numb. She wanted to park the car before she got into an accident, but she couldn't. What if that horrible, nasty man came looking for her? She continued to speed down the streets, desperate in finding the safety of her home. Yes, it was the place that detained the images of her nightmares, but it was still home.


	3. Chapter 2: In the Middle of Nowhere

_Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own KH 1 or 2. _

Chapter Two: In the Middle of Nowhere

Kairi was lying on her bed, on her side and her knees pulled up to her chest. Her eyes were big and wide, and once in a while, her teeth chattered. She kept every door and every window of the tiny apartment locked, and every shade shut. It was shadowy and silent in her room. It was dim, with a sickly feeling.

Why did this always happen to her? She was constantly misfortunate; bad things always happened to her. It wasn't because she was unlucky; it was past that. It was something much more than terms of luck.

Kairi fell into a restless, uncomfortable sleep. She was thankful for anything that would take her away from her own world…but maybe not _anything._

_She fell forwards into a stony, black, room. The pavement was rough and gritty; it mildly scraped her face as she fell. She moaned softly as pain throbbed through her skull. She opened her eyes, hesitant as to what she was opening them to. She saw darkness. Only darkness. Where was she? She had been in a place she had never been before; a place with soft, glowing lights. And a dark, rumbling voice...and falling. It was all she remembered. Confusion wrapped around her. She opened her eyes slowly, afraid to find what was outside of them. She saw nothing; just darkness. It made her afraid, but somehow, it wasn't unexpected. She'd known, somehow, that it would be dark... She sensed an odd presence; where was it? Naturally, she would've thought the worst, in times like these, but she was hopeful. Would it help her? _Could_ it help her? _

_She gripped her hands, wondering if it would come to her or not. She was so sure something was there…_

_She turned her head slightly to the left. A small, rhythmic tapping was dancing towards her; or at least that's what it sounded like. _

_Giving in to her negative feeling, she stood; feeling exposed to whatever it was that was moving around. She hesitated, unsure of where to go, and it wasn't spent in her favor. _

_A slashing claw scraped against her back, causing blood to ooze at a dangerous pace. She was thrown forward into the cold, stone wall, feeling warm liquid gushing over her. Blood. She fell to the ground for the second time, about to fall unconscious. It then wrapped a thick, warm claw around her torso, and dragged her farther into the depth of the darkness._

Kairi awoke, screaming and shaking. She fell out of the bed while searching frantically around her room, but instead of crawling back in, she searched for her purse. She couldn't see very well; her eyes were filled with tears. She jumped around her room, still frantic from her nightmare. She skidded out of her room, still searching. She found it in the kitchen, exactly where she had thrown it yesterday evening. She fell to the floor, her hands in the bag, searching. She felt something smooth and thin. She grasped it tighter and pulled it out.

She read the words on the paper, grabbed her keys, and dashed out the door.

--

Kairi drove far away. She had only her thin white nightdress on, and her sandals. She drove fast; almost hysterically, through the streets of the town. After a while, she calmed down a little; her appearance was slightly calmer, at least. Patches of tear stains were blotched here and there, making her face a little sticky. Her hair was sticking out in several places, and she was still shaking a little bit. But on the inside, she was bursting. Because she had to pee, no, but because she was scared. She was scared of her home, the world, her life. She had nothing to trust, to confide into, and it scared her. She had no one.

Like the previous day, the houses got farther apart; the lawns and the houses growing slightly larger. Déjà vu hit her, even through just a small similarity. If it weren't the fact that she was driving in the opposite direction, she would've turned around.

--

After another hour of driving, the environment dramatically altered, from city to country to nowhere. It was odd when she reached the point where there were no houses at all; not even a few miles apart. She drove another twenty miles, seeing nothing. She instinctively slowed down her car, urging to turn back. But she couldn't. It was too _beautiful_. The leaves on the trees looked as if each one was made with an individual, unique color. They molded into different shades and tints, waving into vibrant patterns that caused her to stare in wonder.

There was an optional turn in the road. The road was smaller than the one she was on. If she went straight, it took her nowhere, but if she turned, maybe something would happen. Maybe it was a chance to get away from life, even if only for a little while. A chance. That's what she wanted. She took the turn.

The pathway was surrounded by tall trees, giving the path a shady look. The trees were naturally folded inwards, making it even darker. The dark. Kairi was scared of the dark, due to her nightmare. She drove further down the mysterious lane, concentrating ahead. There was something there…something glowing.

She drove a little faster, confused, about…everything. She was scared, yet eager, to be here, though she didn't know why. She wanted to find what was at the end of the path, yet she fervently wanted to turn back.

She drove faster and faster towards the glowing object, but never seeming to get any closer to it. She accelerated even more, growing a little irritated, even. She never got closer to the glow. It was a dim, dark glow that was rather small. She was pushing 80 mph now; surely more than three times the speed limit for a small lane like this.

After a few moments, the path seemed to get longer. She almost screamed in frustration. She pushed her small car to a little over 90, not letting go of the mysterious light. She had to reach it; to find it. She _had_ to. The glow stopped moving away. It was still for just a second.

And then it hit her.

She was warped into this vast of illumination at full speed. But as she zoomed farther in, the air seemed to grow thick, like a syrupy substance. Her foot was still on the pedal; for this happened in only a second. She saw the light. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen; swirling in airy whites and blues around a magical fortress. A sanctuary. Her car escaped the gooey glowing substance and sped at the castle-looking place at full speed. She swerved the car to prevent collision. The car flew in another direction, bashing into something hard and cold. The impact of the hit forced her through the windshield. She hit the dirt with immense pressure, and then slipped away into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 3: Confusion

Chapter Three:

"Huh?"

I jerked my head in the direction of the sound. What was that? It was a peculiar noise; it sounded like a crash, echoing through the walls of my large, lonely home. I stood from my chair in my study, leaving my spell book written in a language I'd just taught myself how to speak, and sauntered curiously down to the ground level. I reached the foyer moments later. I reached the large door and gripped the mahogany knob tightly, preparing myself for the chaos that decided to greet me this time. I opened the door, hearing it creak slowly as I met the disaster sitting in front of my steps.

It took me a moment or two to figure out what had happened, actually; odd things were strewn in odd places in what was considered my front yard, which was really just a clearing, with trees surrounding it. The first thing my eyes found was a smashed car, steaming from what seemed a pretty brutal crash. It was tilted to the side, the front end totaled from a blow against a tree. My brow connected in confusion; how did this happen?

No one could've found this place; I'd charmed it so that it would take miles and miles to finally reach it. No one would keep interest long enough to find whatever it was at the end of the path I'd created. Unless it was a threat. The charm I'd put on it only kept humans (besides myself), and simple creatures from reaching my house, to my dismay. Creatures that were much more complex than that also came looking for me, you see. When I wasn't at my home, my haven, I was in a different world, prying these creatures from the innocents that they decided to take. With the fate I'd received; with the destiny I was born with, these were things I'd learned to accept. As soon as you can draw a keyblade, it changes everything, I suppose…

I made my way to the destroyed car, figuring out what I was supposed to do with it. I raised the car with the help of a little magic, and kept it in the air while transporting it farther into the woods. I was careful as to where I was going, but I was also watchful of my surroundings. Anything could happen…

My breath caught in my throat as I saw something else strewn in my clearing. I dropped the car and sprinted to the sight.

It was a girl. I skidded to a stop about a foot away from her, and dropped to my knees. She had on only a thin, light colored nightdress on, which was darkened with dirt and mangled from, well…what looked very much like a car accident. Her face was dark; from bruising or dirt? I couldn't tell. The rest of her exposed skin was also covered in that same dark discoloration. My hands flickered over her in different places, deciding where to set them to lift her gently enough.

I stopped for a moment, leaning my head over her chest gently. Nothing. I carefully lifted one of her hands, pressing two of my fingers to the inside of her wrist. Still nothing. I felt no pulse; she was unconscious.

_What was I going to do?_ I sat there, thinking as to what I could do. I almost laughed at myself; what had I done with the car just a moment ago? I stood, reciting a spell. She was levitated slowly, carefully; but her form was frozen from moving while I lifted her. I concentrated hard, moving her to my home.

I was able to get her to a spare bedroom. She landed gently on the soft bed, looking just as lifeless as before. Still concerned for her health, I fetched some supplies, to nurse her back to strength. Her face and body were covered heavily in mud and bruises; I couldn't even tell what she looked like. Only spots of maroon imprinted on her hair defined her looks, at the moment.

I took a small towel and wet it with warm water. I sauntered over to the bed, hesitating to touch such a fragile figure. I cringed instinctively while I slowly, gently patted her face with the damp towel. I only knew what it was like to be in her situation. Even the slightest touch would send sparks of agony through her...

A few moments later, I was patting her face dry with another towel.

My breath caught for a moment.

She was beautiful. She had long, delicate eyelashes, that I could just picture complimenting any smile she gave. Her skin was pale, almost too pale, but I was sure it was because of the accident. Her face was very clear, as well. Her lips were soft looking; and just the perfect color. I imagined a very white set of perfect teeth behind them. Her eyebrows were nicely shaped, and were the same odd concoction of maroon and brown I'd roughly seen through the mud and dirt in her hair.

She was covered in bruises; there wasn't as much mud on her as I'd expected. I'd taken care of myself when I'd been hurt very much the same, so I made a promise to myself and to her that I would save her.

--

_Her face was scratched and torn, her mouth screaming pleas of mercy. "Please...let me live!" Her watery eyes darted around the dark in hopelessness. She couldn't see. She heard the clicking noises dance around her once more. Her eyes scrunched tightly, allowing more tears to dribble down her cheeks. "Please…" she whispered, defeated, as she was dragged into the darkness. _

Kairi awoke abruptly, sitting up. She was breathing hard, and wincing from moving. Her eyes were covered with her hands, shielding her sight from the monster in her nightmare. She tried to push it away; she tried to push it as far away from her memory as she could. She sat there for a moment, afraid to open her eyes. Her breathing slowed, but as it quieted, she heard another's.

She slowly opened her eyes, and heard two gasps. One was hers.

She had gasped because, as soon as she opened her eyes, she saw a person, maybe fifteen? Or sixteen, at the very oldest. He was staring at her intently. But that wasn't exactly why she had lost her breath. It was because the person staring at her was _beautiful._ It was a boy with sandy brunette hair that was spiked in various directions. His lips were perfectly carved, and his skin a clear, fair color. And his eyes…

--

I had been sitting beside her bed, halfway asleep; it was the middle of the night. I'd surrendered to her bedside the whole time she was in my home; I couldn't leave her by herself. And then she awoke. She had sat up immediately, rubbing her eyes fiercely. Hearing her wake, I was awoken myself. I had anxiously leaned into the bed; she was finally conscious! And then she opened her eyes. They were a deep, swirling cerulean…an odd mixture. She had such rare, enticing features.

--

Kairi stared at him in confusion, slightly embarrassed at the attention she'd brought on herself. She blinked a few times, registering her thoughts. She'd just had the dream again…and she'd had company there, to witness it. Great.

She blinked again and looked away, realizing, to her humiliation, that she was still staring at the curious boy at the side of her bed.

Kairi pretended to become side-tracked by something in the room. She looked around, and caught her breath in astonishment. The room itself was unexplainable. It was a very open space, with an excruciatingly high ceiling and long, tall windows. The room was very airy; it obtained a strong, magical aura. The oddest thing about it, though, was that it was all white. The walls; the sheets; the graceful, large canopy; the floor, the door. It was one of the plainest colors she could think of. But in this room…it was nowhere near plain. It was simply _magic_. Her eyes were glinted with wonder. Kairi glanced down at herself. Her nightdress…it was sparkling white, as well. And her arms…and legs…they were clean. She ran her lean fingers through her burgundy tinted hair. She then put her hands into view, studying the palms. Spotless. She brought them to her face. There were tender spots here, but it was clean, regardless.

She suddenly brought her attention back to the conscientious boy, who was still standing at her bedside, but in a more relaxed position. He was still eyeing her with intense curiosity.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice cracking. How long had it been…since she talked?

The boy grinned. "My home."

His explanation wasn't very helpful. Amusement mingled in the deep depths of his wondrous blue orbs.

"What was the last thing you remember doing?"

Kairi concentrated, trying to find her last memory. "Driving," she said simply.

The man smiled wider. "Where?" he challenged.

His reactions were so…odd.

She thought for a moment. "A light. There…there was this light. A glow. I was driving, and I turned down a street. It was dark, because of the trees overhead. I saw a glow. It was very far away, but I wanted to get closer to it. I drove miles and miles, it seemed, but I never got closer. You would've thought I would have turned back, with _my_ patience, but I didn't. I couldn't."

The boy stared at her, waiting, pleading for more. Kairi thought for another moment. "And then…and then it was suddenly so close to me. I was sucked into this thick, airborne substance. This all took place in a second or two; my foot was still on the pedal, pushing 90 mph. Then the substance was gone, and I zoomed into this clearing. It wasn't much of a clearing though, because I smashed into something that sent me flying through glass…the windshield?" The memory of the experience…the pain, sent shivers up and down her spine. Kairi sighed deeply. "That's all I remember."

The boy stared at her in bewilderment. He'd charmed his house…he didn't want visitors. After all, he had so many enemies…

Regardless, how was she able to reach his home? It must've been something…something powerful, that brought her here. Maybe…destiny?

Kairi sat there, trying to remember something.

Then she slowly looked up to the boy and said, with a pleading gaze, "Are you…Sora?"

His eyes widened. He nodded. He had so many questions…

She gently closed her eyes and gave a sigh of relief. She opened them and said, "Then I need your help."


	5. Chapter 4: Trying

Chapter Four: Trying

Kairi glanced around the room, taking it in once more, and pushed the fluffy covers off of her. She stood up.

Sora eyed her with even more curiosity. "Help…help with what?"

Kairi blinked slowly. "A dream…a nightmare," she said softly.

Sora stood there for a moment, not knowing how to respond to that.

"It's…it's the same one; over and over again. It comes differently each night; each time I have it, it's more specific…and more painful. I can't _stand_ it…it feels so _real_…" Kairi finished, with an odd emotion printed on her face.

Sora felt a rush of feeling wash over him. What…what did she _want_ from him? He whisked his confusion away, deciding to handle this after the morning meal. "We…we can talk about this a little later, if you like. Would you like some breakfast, maybe?"

Kairi looked up at him, (he was at least 5'8" or so), and was about to refuse, until she heard a monster roar inside of her. Her stomach was grumbling! Her hand flew up to her stomach, trying to ease the noise. She glanced away, blushing multiple shades of crimson. "Um…I'm sorry," she apologized for the sound. She peaked up at his reaction, afraid as to what it was.

Sora had a small grin plastered on his face; one that he was obviously trying to hide. When Kairi saw it, her eyes narrowed defensively, and Sora saw that.

"I'm…I apologize," he said in a slightly more serious voice. "Breakfast?" he offered again, but without the questioning tone he'd used before. He knew she wouldn't refuse the meal with a grumbling stomach.

Kairi surrendered to the offer, feeling extremely rude to ask more of this boy, after he'd found her and aided her back to health.

She followed him out of the room. While at the threshold of the room, she stopped, and glanced, once more, at the beautiful room. She stood there, marveling at it for a moment. It must've been quite a long moment, however, because she heard Sora's voice call from behind her, "Coming?"

She turned her head around to see him waiting for her. She smiled apologetically. He smiled back, unable to refuse such a pretty face, and continued down the hall. She followed after him, eyeing the space. The hallway gave that same airy, magical effect, yet not as…concentrated as the bedroom. He walked several paces ahead of her, stopping occasionally to allow Kairi to catch up. He would watch her study the corridor, smiling at her small fascination. He would wait for her to get closer, and he would continue again. Sora stopped for the third time, waiting for her catch up. Her pace would never accelerate, so he decided to just walk at her speed.

When they reached the staircase, Sora hopped down the stairs with a light step, Kairi right behind him.

He led her into the kitchen. It too, was a large, open space. And like the other rooms of his house, it was simply…magic.

Sora politely waved his hand towards the table. He pulled out seasonings from the white cupboards and pulled out a few ingredients from the refrigerator. Kairi sat, gazing around the room. "You're…you're home. It's so beautiful."

Sora was chopping tomato at the island countertop. He glanced up from his work. "Thank you."

Kairi watched him for a while, preparing the food. All the while, she felt more anxious to get up and help him. She felt so rude, leaving him to do all the work. He'd done so much already…

"Please…may I help you? Make breakfast?" she asked, compelled to stand and help.

Sora had his back to her, using the stove. He gave a small grin, though she couldn't see it—and said, "I've got it perfectly under control myself—thank you for offering, though."

Kairi said nothing. After a moment or so, he turned, with two plates. He walked to the table, setting a plate in front of Kairi before sitting.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome."

What sat before her was a complex looking omelet, with vegetables and light seasonings.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to ask. You _do_ eat eggs, right?" Sora asked, with a bit of anxiety showing across his face.

"Oh! Yes, of course I do; I was staring at it because I could never make something so…complex. I was never much of a cook," Kairi admitted, a laugh mingling in her voice.

Sora nodded, understanding. He looked as if he were about to laugh, as well.

They ate their omelets in an awkward silence. Part of what made it so awkward, it seemed to Kairi, was that the most beautiful thing in Sora's house was _him_. Casually, she studied him, trying to make is as unobvious as possible. He wasn't very old at all; she could tell. Sixteen, maybe. He was toned, but did not have obtuse, chunky muscles. His jaw line was nicely curved, with just the right angles. His nose was just the right size, and his eyes…they held no fear. He wasn't well in his years at all, yet his tranquil orbs were past childlike innocence. They were wise; beautiful.

Sora put the plates in the sink, when they were cleared. He sat back down and put his hands on the table. He intertwined his fingers and looked up at Kairi with uneasiness vaguely printed on his expressions. "Before we talk about you're nightmare…I'd like to ask you something."

"Yes?" Kairi questioned.

"How…how did you find me?"

"Oh." Kairi hadn't wanted to go to that subject. "Well," she began, "I found a Mr. Richard Brown, and, um, he couldn't help me so he offered your name and address. I drove for hours and hours, in the middle of nowhere. But then I took the turn, and…" she trailed off.

Sora thought a moment. "Mr. Brown…he does magic, doesn't he?"

Kairi nodded.

"I see where this is going."

She nodded again.

"What are these dreams…about?"

Kairi looked away. Flickers of the invisible monster haunted her vision. Even the mere thought of explaining it brought the feeling of it back into her mind. "I…can't do that. Not right now."

He nodded. He understood.

She shyly turned her face to Sora's. This whole thing was _so embarrassing_.

Her eyes searched Sora's face intently…would he help her?

His eyes were locked to the ground, thinking.

"I…I'm sorry if I bothered you." Kairi stood quickly. She had embarrassed herself enough. "Thank you for your tremendous care; I deeply appreciate it."

Sora looked up when she said this; she was leaving? "I think I might know what to do."

Kairi's eyebrows rose slightly and she turned around. "I'm sorry?"

"I can try something…to get rid of these dreams."

Sora kept his gaze on her and stood slowly, as well. "Follow me," he instructed.

He led her back upstairs, into the room she had slumbered the night before. "Lie here," he asked in a professional voice. "I'll be back in a moment." He gave her a small smile before he left the room.

Kairi watched him leave. She watched the empty threshold of the room for a moment; she shimmied deeper into the covers. The bed was so _comfortable. _And the sheets smelled so…amazing. She wondered if he had maid service, or if he washed his garments by himself.

Sora re-entered the room a moment later, holding a small flask.

She stared at the tube, wondering its purpose.

"It's called 'κοιμούμαι, ύπνος'" (A/N: Pronounced: koimoumai, ypnos.) "It's Greek for 'sleep'."

She gave a small nod.

"You'll have to drink this, to sleep. I'll try to pull the dream from your memory."

She nodded once more.

Sora handed her the flask.

"The whole thing?" Kairi asked, eying the muddy coloring of the fluid.

Sora nodded.

"Okay..." She eyed for a second more, and swished it into her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she made the gesture to spit it out.

"Swallow!" he covered her mouth with his hand.

She gave a deep shudder as she swallowed. She sat for a moment, blinking her eyes with a sickened expression on her face. Then, her face relaxed completely; her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the pillow.

_It was so dark. Her stomach fluttered with fear as she stepped further. "Please. Let me go!" Kairi was fighting tears._

_"Let you go?"_

_Her breath caught._

_"Why would I do such a thing?"_

_"I…I don't…please!" The tears came harder._

_"I don't think so."_

Sora heard her suddenly gasp, even though she was unconscious. He gritted his teeth and whispered two foreign words. He began to literally pull the dream from her unconscious mind.

Kairi's dream had been interrupted from its usual toll, freezing in its place. Everything had paused, even she. The dream looked as if it didn't come from her view any longer; she saw herself frozen in place, along with the unknown monster. Sora pulled and pulled, slowly luring the nightmare form her mind. It was almost halfway out, until a high-pitched, deafening shriek rang out of nowhere. Sora lost concentration; he was shivering as a result of the piercing scream. Kairi's body jolted and her mind went completely and utterly blank.


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmares

Chapter 5

Kairi awoke quietly and soundly. She rose slowly and rubbed her eyes. Once the sleep was gone from them, she eyed the room. She saw Sora sitting in the chair, a small grin on his face.

"You're reaction is quite different from this morning's."

Kairi could only grin in response.

"What happened? In the dream, I mean," Sora asked.

"Well," Kairi began, "I started the dream as usual," –somehow her shudder to the thought was softer than usual- "but then it froze. Completely. When it did, the dream was no longer in my vision; my point of view. I became an onlooker, and saw that I had frozen, too." Seeing her own expression of terror sent mixed emotions through her.

"Did…did you scream last night?" Sora asked her with an uncertain edge in his voice.

Kairi blinked. "No. But I heard it."

"It wasn't me, and it wasn't you…" he trailed off.

"Then who was it?" Kairi whispered.

They sat there for a moment, their brows furrowed in concentration.

"And then my mind went blank," Kairi finished.

Sora met her gaze.

"I didn't have any dreams at all, after that," she said.

"Is that a good thing?"

Kairi nodded.

"Well, we'll keep an eye on it; what happens the next time you sleep will give us a better answer," Sora replied.

An awkward silence filled the room. "So…" Kairi mused a moment later, "Does this mean I'm staying here? For just a little while, I mean." She internally smacked herself. She sounded like she was persuading him, instead of merely asking him. Now it was only too obvious that she didn't want to go home.

Sora considered this. _Why not? _ "It's not a problem. Stay here, if you like."

Kairi gave a small smile. She wouldn't be alone.

Sora showed his mysterious guest around the estate, giving her a more detailed tour. She still had that gleam in her eyes and wondering smile as she had since she'd gotten here. While she ogled at the house, Sora studied her. She was very beautiful, in a clear, easy way, and also in a way that you had to look past the skin to see. He could see, just by looking at the way she moved, spoke and carried herself, that she was good to the core, but also had a brave, coping side that was needed every once in a while. She turned and eyed him suspiciously. Had she known that he was staring at the whole time?

He smiled very widely when he stopped at two grand oak doors with crystal knobs that ached to be turned. He couldn't wait to see her reaction to this room. "Are you ready?" he whispered, speaking to himself, as well. He gripped the knob and opened the door swiftly, taking in a deep breath.

Kairi crept in slowly, eyes extremely wide and fascinated. She stopped suddenly when she was just far enough in to see the room completely.

It was a library.

Kairi stood there, her mind scattered. Her eyes were glued to the various volumes sitting not thirty yards away, all alone, longing to be opened and appreciated. "Can I…" she didn't finish her question. He knew what she meant, regardless. "Help yourself."

She slowly made her way to a corner of the library, and eyed the novels that resided there. The shelves were very tall; to Kairi, the top shelf was a small blur. She turned swiftly around and faced Sora with an ecstatic expression. "How did you know I liked to read?"

He shrugged and met her eager gaze. "You looked like the type of person who liked to read." She cocked her head to the side and playfully narrowed her eyes. "Really," she said.

"Yes. You see…I want to get to know you. I want to figure out who you are, since now…you're a mystery to me. So my next question is…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you like to read?"

"I don't know…why does everyone else like to read? It's just a hobby."

"Is that all?" Sora said, with a hint of self-disappointment.

"..No. That's actually not the only reason. Not at all."

Sora gave her a probing glance.

"You see…my parents died when I was very young. I was alone for years. Reading…allowed me to not be alone. I was able to join other worlds and forget my lonely life."

His eyes glued to the floor, he said three words. "I'm so sorry."

"I appreciate it."

They stood in silence. Kairi was no longer interested in the thousands of novels that lay before her, and neither was Sora. Sora was staggered. He felt sorry for her, yes, but…she understood. He, too, was alone as well. And she knew. They could…be alone together…

He looked up suddenly. "This may be why you're having these dreams. Do you mind if we try again?"

Kairi was silent for a moment. "Sure."

She walked into the bedroom once more, appreciative for its helpful, heaven-like aura. She lay on the bed, finding a comfortable position. Sora, with a vile identical to the first one, entered a moment later. Sora gave her the vile as well as an apologetic expression and watched her swallow it. She handed him the vile and said, "Good luck," with fear tinting her voice. He nodded and watched her blank out.

He quickly recited a spell and pulled the dream once more from her mind. He said the same words once more and the dream invaded his own mind. He barely saw her standing in the dark, with a terrified expression on her face. He heard scratching on the cold, stony floor and watched as the setting abruptly changed. It was no longer dark, but light and airy. It was so familiar…his eyes widened. It was his home. She never mentioned that part of her nightmare inhabited his home. This was bad. It was very bad. And worst of all, it wasn't a nightmare.

He heard an evil voice carry in the room. He turned around. He gasped at the look of the monster; it's fierce and terrifying features made him hard to look at for even a moment. It was approaching Kairi with a threateningly malicious smile. Kairi's horrified gaze made him all the more menacing.

Sora screamed for her. He yelled her name twice more, nut she never turned. Didn't she hear him? He bolted closer to the scene, but never got closer. Sora stopped running, seeing it useless. He watched with teary eyes as the monster went to kill Kairi. He watched the sharp, angled teeth aimed for her soft throat. At the last moment, he stopped and turned to look Sora fully in the face. The monster smiled wickedly and reached a long, hairy, muscular limb towards him. It's sharp bony claw slashed his face. His eyes fluttered shut. The last thing to touch his senses was the smell of his own blood. He wondered if Kairi knew he was there as slowly fell unconscious.

Yes, this definitely wasn't a dream. It was a warning.


End file.
